


Lonely

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Español | Spanish, First Time, High School, Loud Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Jensen es el tío más popular del instituto. Misha es un nerd más. Un día, sus vidas se cruzan en una visita al museo y todo cambiará para siempre.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Lonely

**Título:** [Lonely](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dpvfDXbGdU)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Petición de:** Ruth García

**Fic para las Super Peticiones Navideñas 2020**

**Sin betear.**

**Warnings/Kinks:** 7 First time. 14 Dry Humping. 19. College, university, High school... 21 dirty talk. 25 Inaproppiate location. 51 mirror. 48 Loud sex/someone can hear you.

 **Resumen:** Jensen es el tío más popular del instituto. Misha es un nerd más. Un día, sus vidas se cruzan en una visita al museo y todo cambiará para siempre.

LONELY

—Y aquí tenemos una copia del original del Tríptico del Jardín de las Delicias, del Bosco. ¿Cuál creéis que es el tema general de esta obra?

—El destino de la humanidad.

—Muy bien, Misha.

Unos cuchicheos y unas risillas llegaron desde atrás y Misha se giró solo un poco para ver a los de siempre reírse y pasar de todo. Le gustaba Baltasar. Para él, era el mejor profesor de arte que había tenido en todos sus años como estudiante. Ese hombre vivía lo que decía, como si realmente hubiera estado allí cuando se pintaron todos esos cuadros.

—Si os dais cuenta, arriba a la izquierda, aparece Dios como creador. Toda la obra se centra en un paraíso engañoso que, según el Bosco, gira en torno al pecado, que comienza con Adán y Eva y... —Baltasar se calló para centrar la mirada al fondo del grupo—. A ver, Jensen y el resto. Si no os interesa esto, os podéis ir a dar una vuelta por el museo, pero dejadnos a los que queremos aprender.

Todo el grupo, que constaba de varios cursos del último curso del instituto, se volvió para mirar a los golfos de siempre. Nadie parecía sorprendido porque eso se daba cada día, no importaba en qué asignatura.

—¡Toma! ¿En serio podemos irnos por ahí? —Jensen parecía pletórico con la idea de largarse y no tener que aguantar la chapa que le estaba dando el profe de Arte con esos cuadros tan feos.

—Sí, pero sin molestar. Si me tienen que avisar de que alguno se ha portado mal o la ha liado, estáis suspensos para todo el año. ¿Entendido?

El grupo de Jensen no asintió y se largó de allí. Eran en total cuatro chavales. Los peores del instituto, cada uno por una cosa distinta.

Misha se giró y volvió para mirar la pintura, que le interesaba mucho más. Conocía de sobra al grupo de Jensen. Todo el instituto los conocía. Eran unos gamberros y sus bromas, muchas veces, había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Vamos, chicos, sigamos.

Misha siguió a Baltasar y a todo el grupo por las distintas salas del museo. Cuando la visita guiada terminó, el profesor les puso un ejercicio y era que recorrieran todo el museo ellos solos, observándolo en silencio, y se detuvieran delante de la pieza que más les había llamado la atención. Luego tenían que hablar sobre ello.

Él comenzó a andar para recorrerse todo aquello. Ya tenía su obra favorita, pero le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas. Adoraba el arte y no descartaba estudiar algo relacionado con eso cuando llegara a la universidad.

Caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había entrado en la tienda de regalos por la puerta de salida. Fue a dar la vuelta cuando algo le llamó la atención; en una esquina de la tienda estaba Jensen mirando una figurita de uno de los expositores y, uno de sus colegas, junto con otro más, estaban detrás de él. Habían cogido algo y se lo habían deslizado a Jensen en el bolsillo de la chupa. Luego se marcharon de allí. Cuando Jensen vio que sus colegas abandonaban la tienda, dejó la figurita en su sitio y siguió a sus amigos. Al pasar por el control de salida, el detector de robo sonó y un guarda de seguridad enseguida acorraló a Jensen en una esquina.

—Pretendías llevarte algo sin pagar, ¿no?

Jensen no salía de su asombro porque no entendía qué pasaba.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no he hecho nada. Estaba viendo una cosa, pero la he dejado en su sitio.

—Enséñame los bolsillos.

Jensen se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en el acto. Él no había hecho nada, así que no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro al encontrar una figurita de porcelana que imitaba a a lo que parecía ser una Virgen orando.

—Eso no es mío. Yo no lo he cogido.

El tipo de seguridad, por la cara que tenía, no le creía en absoluto.

—Ya, claro. Y ha llegado a tu bolsillo por arte de magia.

—Yo no he sido. —Se defendió.

—¿Entonces quién ha sido? ¿El espíritu santo? —se rio por la broma que acababa de soltar.

—Yo que sé, pero yo no he sido. De verdad.

—Vente conmigo al despacho del director del museo. Desde allí llamaremos a tu profesor o al tutor que haya venido contigo.

—¡No! —Jensen se resistió cuando el de seguridad le agarró del codo—. ¡Suélteme!

Misha decidió intervenir en ese momento. Se acercó hasta ellos y miró al hombre.

—Disculpe. Jensen le está diciendo la verdad. Él no ha robado nada. Han sido otros dos chicos de la clase los que le han gastado una broma. Le han metido esa figurita en el bolsillo mientras estaba distraído y luego se han marchado. —Al ver que el de seguridad lo miraba con cara de pez, no tuvo más remedio que ser más rotundo—. Si no me cree, siempre puede mirar las cámaras de seguridad.

—Pues claro que voy a mirarlo en las cámaras. Pero vais a venir los dos conmigo. ¿Creéis que no me topo con esta trampa a diario?

Misha pasó de seguir convenciéndole. Ya se daría cuenta de la verdad. Entonces solo se limitó a caminar a su lado hacia uno de las oficinas donde no estaba permitida la entrada al público.

—Quedaos aquí. Voy a llamar a vuestro profesor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios minutos después de que se cerrara la puerta. Jensen tenía cara de enfado. Había estado en silencio y no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro. Por último, se paró delante de Misha y lo enfrentó.

—Te has metido en un buen lío por defenderme. Baltasar te va a catear el curso entero.

Misha no parecía para nada preocupado.

—No lo creo. No hemos hecho nada. Y hay pruebas. No te preocupes.

Jensen lo miró asombrado. Conocía a Misha desde muchos años atrás. Era el nerd de su clase. Más de una vez se habían metido con él y le habían gastado alguna que otra broma de mal gusto. ¿Por qué diablos lo defendía ahora, entonces?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Misha frunció el ceño y dobló un poco la cabeza mientras lo miraba, porque no entendía la pregunta. Jensen cambió las palabras.

—Que por qué has venido a salvarme. He sido un capullo contigo desde que nos conocemos. Ahora hubiera sido tu oportunidad de vengarte por todas las veces que te hemos molestado.

Misha se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, te debía una. Ya estamos en paz, supongo.

Ahora fue el turno de Jensen de fruncir el ceño.

—¿De qué cojones hablas? ¿Me debías una de cuándo?

Con la calma que le caracterizaba, Misha decidió explicarle desde el principio.

—Fue hace muchos años. Creo que tendríamos... no sé... Cuatro años. Estábamos en el parque y yo me subí en un columpio que era como un medio círculo de metal. Trepé hasta a la mitad. Entonces me dio miedo llegar al otro lado y me quedé allí arriba subido, llorando, porque nadie se daba cuenta de que lo estaba pasando mal. Excepto tú. Llegaste a rescatarme y me bajaste de allí.

Jensen tuvo que hacer memoria. Lo había olvidado por completo. No recordaba que conociera a Misha desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—Lo había olvidado.

—Yo no.

Jensen negó con la cabeza. Todo ese asunto era demencial.

—Éramos unos niños, Misha. Cualquiera te habría ayudado si te hubiera visto.

A Misha no le pasó por alto que lo había llamado Misha. Le gustaba.

—Solo me viste tú, Jensen.

Jensen guardó silencio y se relajó.

—Te van a suspender el curso por mi culpa. O al menos te va a echar una bronca de las gordas.

Misha negó con la cabeza.

—No hemos hecho nada. Tus amigos sí. Ellos son los que van a salir mal parados de esta.

—Ya... A veces me pregunto por qué sigo con ellos. Son unos patanes y muchas de las bromas que hacen no... no me gustan.

Los ojos de Misha brillaron.

—¿Por qué no les dejas?

Jensen se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo más amigos. He estado tanto tiempo con ellos, que nadie se quiere acercar a mí porque piensan que soy un capullo. Supongo que tienen razón y que lo tengo merecido.

—Yo sé que no lo eres.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Misha lo miró fijamente. Jensen parecía otro muy distinto y no el gilipollas que todos los días la liaba en la cafetería del colegio.

—¿Y si haces amigos nuevos?

Jensen resopló.

—Nadie quiere ser mi amigo, Misha.

—Te equivocas, Jensen. —Le sonrió—. Yo sí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Baltasar, junto al director del museo, entraron uno seguido del otro.

—Hola chicos. —Baltasar estaba muy serio.

—Hemos visto las cámaras de seguridad. —El director ni se presentó ni nada. Era un hombre bajito con acento inglés muy engolado—. Donde se ve claramente que son dos de vuestros compañeros los que introducen la figurita de una de las Vírgenes en el bolsillo de otro chico. Usted. —Miró a Jensen.

—¿Podemos irnos, entonces? —Jensen se moría por salir de allí. No podía meterse en un lío de ese estilo porque se la iba a cargar si así sucedía.

—Sí. —Fue Baltasar quien respondió—. Vuestros compañeros están en otro despacho con el guarda de seguridad. Vosotros, por favor, seguid con el ejercicio. Y no digáis nada al resto, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron y salieron con rapidez de allí.

—¿De qué ejercicio hablaba?

Misha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hay que caminar por el museo. En silencio. Y pararnos delante de la obra que más nos interese. Luego tenemos que hablar sobre ello.

Jensen asintió, comprendiendo.

—¿Puedo caminar contigo? Estaré en silencio, te lo prometo.

Misha no dudó de su palabra y asintió.

Durante un rato estuvieron dando una vuelta por el museo, observando las obras en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. A veces se encontraban con algún compañero de clase y, curiosamente, a ninguno le parecía raro ver al más gamberro de la clase, con el más empollón de todos. Jensen sí se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Quizás no fuera entonces tan mala idea ser amigos.

—¿Te he dado las gracias por ayudarme hoy? —susurró Jensen inclinándose un poco sobre el hombro de Misha para que solo él se enterara.

El cuerpo de Misha se estremeció al sentirle tan cerca. No iba a negar que alguna que otra vez había sentido algo por Jensen, pero lo consideraba normal porque estaba tremendo. Y no era el único que lo pensaba. Más de medio instituto bebía los vientos por él.

—Sí. Antes —susurró también—. Y no es nada. Te lo debía.

Jensen no podía quedarse callado por más tiempo.

—¿Sabes que me gustaste hace algún tiempo?

Misha paró en seco porque jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar algo así. Mucho menos de Jensen.

—No bromees conmigo. No me gusta.

Jensen alzó la mano para hacer la señal de los scouts.

—Te lo juro. Fue cuando organizaste toda esa recaudación para la gente sin hogar. Te admiré muchísimo por lo que hiciste.

—Admirar y gustar no es lo mismo, Jensen.

Jensen puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo que hilar muy fino contigo, ¿no es así? —esbozó una sonrisa porque le gustaba eso de Misha—. Digamos que tuve... varios pensamientos subidos de tono contigo.

Misha tembló por un par de segundos.

—¿Qué... qué pensaste?

—Ven. —Jensen tiró de él hacia un aseo que tenía en el suelo una señal de que se prohibía entrar porque acababan de limpiarlo. A él le dio igual. Tiró de Misha hacia dentro y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Apoyó a Misha en el borde de la encimera de los lavabos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Pensé en lo bueno que eras, siempre ayudando a los demás, sacando buenas notas, participando en clase, organizando eventos benéficos... Entonces un día pensé _¿Le gustarán los chicos, o las chicas? ¿Será así de tranquilo y apacible como aparenta en la cama o será un volcán? ¿Le gustará ir suave... o todo lo contrario?_

A Misha se le había secado la boca. Tenía a Jensen muy cerca de él, casi pegado a su cara, y le costaba horrores concentrarse.

—¿Eres bisexual, Jensen? —Parecía una tontería de pregunta, pero tal y lo que había dicho, una alarma saltó en su cabeza.

—Sí.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, donde parecía que los dos se habían olvidado de respirar.

—Yo también. Por dos.

—¿Qué? —Jensen no le entendió.

—Que yo también soy bisexual y que también me he sentido atraído por ti.

A Jensen le faltó ronronear tras escucharle. Se había acercado más, si eso era posible, hasta que no quedaba ningún espacio de separación entre ambos cuerpos.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Misha se derritió en ese mismo instante tras escucharle. Jensen tenía fama de malote, de gamberro, de descarado. Quizás lo fuera, pero ahí estaba; pidiéndole permiso para darle un beso. Sin dudar, asintió sin apartar los ojos de él. No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de esos labios en su vida, y ahora le era imposible mirar otra cosa.

Despacio, muy despacio, Jensen lo besó. Había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar. Misha era más bajo que él, por lo que lo aupó sin esfuerzo sobre la encimera de los lavabos y se colocó entre sus piernas. Así, ambas caderas quedaban a la misma altura, y pensar que podía rozarse con él le volvió loco.

Jensen lo besó con ansias mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Sus manos le recorrían la espalda hasta llegar a las caderas, donde lo guio para que se ondulara ante él. Sentir la entrepierna de Misha chocando con la suya le hizo gemir algo más alto de lo que debiera.

—Shhhh. —Misha susurró entre sus labios—. Alguien puede oírnos.

—Al diablo el mundo ahora mismo —respondió, y volvió a besarle mientras arremetía contra su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Misha estaba muy excitado. Lo sentía y lo podía notar en su ropa interior, que se le había pegado a su erección y se le iba humedeciendo poco a poco.

—Jensen... —gimió entre sus labios, porque todo eso se le escapaba de las manos y se sentía como aquel niño pequeño atrapado por el miedo sobre un columpio al que al final vino su príncipe azul a rescatarlo.

Jensen gruñó.

—Como vuelvas a decir mi nombre así, yo...

Misha lo tanteó.

—Tú, qué... Jensen.

Jensen hizo ese movimiento que hacía con las caderas que hizo gemir a Misha incluso más alto. Cualquier podía entrar y pillarles. O peor aún; cualquiera podía escucharles desde fuera, pero en ese momento a los dos les importaba una mierda.

—Jensen... Jensen...

La urgencia en la voz de Misha le hizo saber a Jensen que tenía que parar, y eso hizo, aunque le costó la misma vida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró sobre sus labios, entre beso y beso.

—Yo... no he hecho esto nunca... con ninguna otra persona.

Jensen paró de besarle y lo miró mientras parpadeaba un par de veces. ¿Le acababa de decir que era virgen? Por todos los dioses del cielo, haber encontrado a Misha era como encontrar el jodido Santo Grial.

—No te preocupes. —Lo tranquilizó—. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Podía resultar extraño viniendo del gamberro del colegio, pero Misha lo creyó. Sabía que con Jensen a su lado no había nada que temer.

—Bueno, Misha, igual salimos de aquí con los pantalones algo pegados al cuerpo, pero te aseguro que va a merecer la pena.

Misha no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Estiró el cuello y le salió al encuentro para seguir besándole. Al sentir que Jensen le seguía y que comenzaba a mover las caderas otra vez, sin dudar se acopló a él. Comenzó a jadear cada vez más rápido, incapaz de controlarse ni un segundo más.

—Jensen... Jensen... Por favor.

—Sí, Misha. Sí. —Jensen sintió el cuerpo de Misha contraerse entre sus brazos, cabalgando ese improvisado orgasmo. Entonces se unió a él; se restregó con más hincapié. Incluso creía haber sentido la erección de Misha bajo la ropa. El momento, la situación, él... todo ayudó para que su cuerpo explotara en cuestión de segundos y se sumara a la de ese chico de ojos azules que había caído del cielo como un ángel de la guarda.

Tardaron varios segundos en volver en sí. Recuperar el habla estaba sobrevalorado. Se quedaron así; abrazados, unidos, y como único objetivo de recuperar la respiración.

—Tenemos que volver con el grupo, Misha. Creo que es la hora.

Misha asintió y se incorporó.

—Creo que, una vez acabada la visita, podemos regresar a casa. Menos mal, porque tener los pantalones así es muy incómodo.

Jensen le dio la razón. Se echó hacia atrás y le ayudó a bajar, como si él mismo no pudiera. En cuanto salieran por esa puerta, tendría que quitarle las manos de encima y disimular. Algo que le iba a costar bastante.

Se adecentaron un poco la ropa, si eso era posible dadas las circunstancias, y Jensen volvió a arrimarle a él para besarle antes de salir del baño.

—Para que te acuerdes de mí el resto del día.

Misha se sonrojó. Era imposible olvidar el estropicio de la ropa. A ver cómo se lo explicaba a su madre. Quizás fuera mejor tirar esos calzoncillos directamente. Eso le hizo fantasear cómo sería hacerlo con Jensen. Dejó volar su imaginación y se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo intenso.

—¿En qué piensas? —Jensen había salido primero del baño y luego lo esperó. Era una suerte que no hubiera nadie por la zona que los viera salir.

Misha podía haber disimulado, pero ¿para qué?

—Pensaba en si algún día terminaremos de verdad esto que hemos empezado ahí dentro.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Caminaba a su lado por los pasillos del museo, con los calzoncillos pegados a la polla y con ganas de llevarle a otro aseo para demostrarle que no hacía falta esperar demasiado para conseguir eso que le estaba pidiendo.

—Cuando tú quieras. —Y le guiñó un ojo, porque se había dado cuenta de que complacerle era incluso más satisfactorio que complacerse a sí mismo.

A Misha entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—Bien; yo te ayudo con las asignaturas que peor se te dan para que puedas pasar de curso, y tú...

—Yo te proporciono un par de orgasmos por cada asignatura que apruebe. ¿Te gusta el trato?

Misha asintió. Le parecía el mejor trato del mundo.

—Vamos. —Jensen le agarró de la mano sin importarle que le viera la gente y tiró de él hacia el grupo de la clase que ya se había ido formando en la entrada del museo—. Estoy deseando hablar con Baltasar para preguntarle cuándo va a poner un examen de esto.

Misha se rio, porque él también estaba ansioso por probar a Jensen en todos los sentidos. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a él esa mañana que iba a regresar del museo agarrado de la mano del mismísimo Jensen Ackles y con un orgasmo entre pecho y espalda? Sí, sin duda había sido la mejor visita a un museo en toda su vida.

FIN


End file.
